1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power connecting technique of an LED lamp and relates particularly to a simple female terminal, a simple LED lamp connector for a drive board and a light board adapted to the female terminal, and an LED lamp adapted to the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent technique, in order to achieve the convenience of the connection between a drive board and a light board of an LED lamp, female terminals and a female housing are disposed on the light board and male terminals are disposed on the drive board. The male terminals penetrate through the female housing to be contact with the female terminals, thereby attaining an electrical connection between the drive board and the light board. However, the male terminals must be held by two elastic plates, no matter whether the present female terminal is a positive female terminal or a negative female terminal. This situation causes the female terminals to have a complex structure and also causes a complicated installation and a higher cost.